The Tale of Two Star Cross'd Lovers: Arthur & Gwen
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: When Arthur was cured from be bitten by the questing beast, he opened his eye of the first time in a fortnight. He saw Guinevere, even though he'd known Gwen for years he'd never seen a more beautiful angle. "Gwen" Arthur whispered "You're finally awake" said Guinevere smiling "I was so worried"
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, really wish I did it would be so cool.**_

_**Tell me what you think, also don't forget to review.**_

_**Prologue **_

_**L**__ong ago, it was told that Uther Pendragon was a kind and thoughtful king. Alongside his wife, Ygraine Pendragon nee duBois, he was friends with the High Priestess Nimueh. Ygraine was unable to conceive a child on their own, Uther asked Nimueh for her help in order for Ygraine to give birth to an heir for Camelot's throne. She agreed and gave into his wishes and Ygraine soon became pregnant with a son, Arthur. However, the king did not understand that for Nimueh to create a new life inside Ygraine, the balance of life would be tipped. So, with life, death was to be granted, taking away the mother as she gave birth to her son. After her death, an enraged Uther banished any magic user from Camelot. In a year's time, Uther proclaimed that any magic user who still resided in Camelot would drown. If the resisted, they would be sentenced to death by fire or hanging. A young witch named Hunith gave birth to a boy, Merlin. For two years, she hid her son, as well as her magic, in the. Uther discovered that magic users and practitioner of sorcery lived in Ealdor, Hunith left the small village. Seeing her village burn to the ground, Hunith took refuge in the Darkling Woods. Hunith was only five miles from Camelot when she died, leaving behind her son. King Uther, and his trusted advisor the Royal Physician Gaius, rode through the wood. Following the fain cry of a child, the two stumbled across the child and mother. Gaius buried the young woman, and took in the boy._

_This is their story._


	2. The Call of The Dragon pt 1

Disclaimer: This is a rough Rough Draft of Call of the Dragon. Also just so you know Uther didn't kill Merlin as a baby; when Gaius and Uther came across the woman Gaius recognize her because well she his sister so he begged Uther to let him raise the child as his own. If uther knew that the woman in the snow was a witch then he would have killed the child

**_Chapter 1:Call of the Dragon pt1_**

.

After the beheading of Thomas James Cullen Uther withheld the Celebrations for a fortnight, but even the talk of celebrations still did not take the hostility out of Uther or uplift any of the people's feelings. Everyone in the kingdom rushed around making sure everything went well for the arrival of Lady Helen and the celebration tommorow.

Merlin had just dropped off his delivery, which belonged to Sir Owlen when he crossed the town square, when he saw this 6'1 blond and pale skin jerk harassing Henry one of the servant boys who could have only been Prince Arthur. "Where's the target?"

"Over there sir, " whispered Henry

"It's into the sun," said Arthur smugly

"It's not that bright," Henry replied politely, trying to keep the rest of the targets from falling.

"Like you?"

"I'll put the target on the other side Sir," replied Henry moving the target, while Arthur turned back to the other knights. Suddenly Arthur whipped a pocketknife, hurtling it toward him.

"Hey Hang on" he shouted while the knights laughed at the Arthur's antics

"Don't stop" smiled Arthur

"Here?" he questioned

"I told you to keep moving, Come on now run" responded Arthur, hurtling another knife "Surely you can do better than that"

"Don't you think you're going too far?" said Merlin finally

"What?"

"You've had you fun, my friend" said Merlin addressing Arthur

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin"

"Of course Gaius son" said Arthur "Now Merlin… Merlin right"

"Yes"

"Now do me a favor and run along and go do your deliveries or something," laughed Arthur " And leave us alone would you ?"

"Did I tell you to stop?" yelled Merlin

I could kill you with one flick of my sword" laughed Arthur, while the knights behind him chuckled

"I could take you apart with less than that." Replied Merlin

"Looks like this one has guts" laughed Arthur, heading to the box of swords and other battle armor " I'll take you up on that offe;here you go big man"

Merlin caught the spike that Arthur threw at him, but not before it fell to the ground while Merlin tried lifting it.

"I should warn you. I have been trained to kill since birth," said Arthur swing the spike showing off.

"Well why do you talk less and fight more suggested or are you afraid"

Arthur turned toward the knights; then whipped his arm back taking a strike toward Merlin. "Come on Merlin"

Merlin backed up into the hay only to climb on to the wheelbarrow, as Arthur went in for the kill . Arthur follow him like a hawk as Merlin ran toward the fruit stand;Arthur not too far behind.

One... Two strikes and Merlin flipped over the fruit stand just in time as the third strike came down; for if he had not Arthur would have surely hit him.

Arthur stood over him "You're in trouble now."

As Arthur swung the spike it suddenly was stuck in the hooks; giving Merlin time to get away from Arthur as he struggled to get the spike a loose. Once he retched, the spike a loose Arthur continued his pursuit, but a box slide in his way "Ow"

Removing his foot from the box, Arthur started to swing again but this time there was more anger in this blow. Merlin glance at the rope on the floor it raised up; knocking Arthur to the floor and into a bag of corn seeds. Merlin grabbing the spike just as Arthur jumped up "Want to give up?'

"Ah!" laughed Arthur "To you?"

"Do you want to give up" yelled Merlin trying to distract Arthur; as Merlin stepped closer to him; Arthur not paying attention fell over a crate.

As Merlin looked over into the crowed, he saw Gaius and the disappointment written on his face. Suddenly he felt someone strike him in his lower his lower back and then his gut; one of the guards who started dragging him towards the dungeon picked him up.

"Ah wait, He may be an idiot, but he's a brave idiot," said Arthur "Let him go"

"Merlin." called Gaius rushing into his office; damping as cloth as Merlin sat on the examine table "You never cease to amaze me."

Merlin hung his like a five-year old that who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar . "The one thing that someone like you should do." snapped Gaius "Is to keep your head down, and what do you do?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Merlin

"You behave like an idiot." As Gaius starts walking toward Merlin disappointment filled his eyes, "You're lucky, Arthur didn't have you thrown in the dungeon" said Gaius

"I know Gaius" Said Merlin impatiently "Why can't you just let his go I know it was foolish of me to drag a sword against the King's son"

"You think that's what his is all about?" yelled Gaius "I might be angry you drew a sword against Arthur, but that fact that you foolishly used magic in public angers me more. You know what happed to the Thomas boy if anything –if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself I lost my sister, my wife losing you …"

"I'm sorry Gaius it won't happen again," whispered Merlin


	3. The Call of the Dragon pt2

**Call of the Dragon pt2**

_**M**_organa looked upon the night sky of Camelot and at that moment, she felt so alone than ever.

"Morgana?"

"Yes" she replied politely,

"Why are you not ready?" questioned Uther looking at her attire of a silk blue dress her hair wavering curls "Lady Helen will be here any moment"

"I wish not to part take in this celebration," replied Morgana smugly "I don't think slaughtering a man who practice magic not dark magic but magic and a mother's loss of her own son is a cause to celebrate"

"It was simple justice for what he'd done"

"To whom" asked Morgana "You?"

"You were not around twenty years ago, you've no idea what is was like." retorted Uther

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for your insolence?" questioned Morgana, raising her voice slightly at Uther "You have no one to blame for the death of your beloved Queen but yourself"

"You have no right to talk to me like that." stated Uther "you will be with me when Lady Helen arrives."

"I told you I want no part in these-" hissed Morgana

"I'm you guardian- You will do as I said Morgana" said Uther leaving her "If you can't do as I say then maybe you should take another trip to the dungeon to think about you're disobedience"

"The more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create," shouted Morgana at him "You don't deserve to be King."

_Merlin….Merlin….Merlin_

_"Who are you?" asked Merlin "What are you?"_

_"Who I am and what I am doesn't matter" it said "But what does matter is your destiny"_

_"What do you mean? What destiny?"_

_"That gift you're magic you coming to Camelot wasn't a coincident, you weren't chosen by accident Merlin" it said, "Everything that happened to you was written down the day you were born. Those gifts of yours were given to you by faith."_

_"So what is this reason," asked Merlin "That took everything away from me?"_

_"Arthur is the future king who will unite the land of Albion." It announced "But there are many threats he faces both friend and foe."_

_"Why should I care?"_

_"Because without you Merlin, Arthur will never succeed" The voice replied "It is apart you destiny as well as his to restore Camelot to its former glory"_

_"You have this wrong." _

_"There is no wrong, as there is no right only what is as what isn't"_

_"You have the wrong person."_

_"None of us choose our destiny, Merlin. It was all chosen by the fates and God himself"_

_"Who are you and why are you telling me this?"_

_"All in do time Merlin" The voice said "All you need to know is that if it wasn't for Uther and his twisted way **my species wouldn't be extinct and I wouldn't be the only one of my kind**…But with you're help Arthur could undo all of the destruction Uther brought upon Camelot" _

_**A**_s Merlin and Gaius walked into the ballroom, he immediately noticed everyone in their fine clothing. Except for the servants.

In the right corner, he saw Arthur laughing and messing around with the other knight, all dressed in red and brown. As everyone looked over to the left to see Lady Morgana,walking in with a red ball gown looking as lovely as ever.

"Merlin" hissed Gaius trying to catch his prying eye.

As Gaius walked, away Merlin continued to watch Morgana talk to one of the guest as Arthur walked over to her. "She looks great right?"

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen." Replied Gwen

"No." whined Merlin

"I hope so. One day." Said Gwen "Not that I'd want to be her"

"Who'd want to marry Arthur?" said Merlin with a laugh "But you Gwen don't you like those 'real rough, tough, save the world men'?"

"I like ordinary men"

As the organ played sounding, Lady Helen was ready to preform Merlin and Gwen went to their places. Uther walked in "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity."

Everyone stood intently on his words; as if they would, they would be missing something important "Which has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures," smiled Uther "So I introduce Lady Helen of Mora."

Applause filled the ballroom, as everyone took to his or her seats for the performance. Lady Helen stood in the front of the ballroom a smile plastered on her face, and the she opened her mouth.

**_Ah mackro more,_**

**_ slienco taliah jha_**

**_ n ah mackro morw_**

**_ silenco taliah leo_**

Merlin started to notice when everyone's eye's got heavy and other's head fell to the table's. Lady Helen didn't notice him as she started walking closer to Arthur and her singing started to get louder. Then it stopped all of a sudden, instead of Lady Helen singing it was the mother of the Thomas boy pulling a dagger out of her sleeve .

"Atous makla" said Merlin moving his hand signalling the Chandler to fall of her,

"I will get my eye for eye" she shouted as the Chandler flew off her grabbing the discarded weapon and throwing it towards Arthur who stood in place like a dear in headlights.

"Otah melo" spoke Merlin as the dagger slowed down just enough so he could push Arthur out the way

"Seves her" shouted Uther, but in a flash she was gone "Thank you... you save my son"

"No need to..."

"No you must be rewarded for this" said Uther "You shall now be Prince Arthur's man servant and protector"


	4. The Pledge

_**Authors note: Sorry it took so long I was trying to get inspired and been having writer's block for awhile .**_

_**Chapter 2: The Pledge**_

"I've waited twenty long years Uther Pendragon," hissed the voice as it looking through it's looking glass at Uther sit upon his throne "You might have banished me but you haven't gotten rid of me"

Opening the book of the blessed the book of the blessed

"I call upon the ancient power…Plagued this Kingdom with your spell"

"Forsake thy enemy's as the beg for, forgiveness as they forsaken thy. Destroy thou's enemy's and thou enemy's followers until Camelot is taken to it's knees"

* * *

"What has happened to him?" asked Merlin looking at the body lying on the bed, it eyes were gone but its skin pale white as snow.

"I don't know," replied Gaius solemnly "I've never seen anything like it or heard anything like it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well one of the maiden's said he became hysterical at one moment , then his body became very hot and she started shaking for a moment then died " said Gaius, lifting the body to check its back "If anything magic is the cause of this"

"Who would do something like this?" said Merlin "Who could bring his upon a person"

"Someone looking for revenge" replied Gaius looking away from the body to look Merlin in the face

"Gaius what can you tell me?" said Uther strolling into the room, Arthur behind him with a couple of the other knights. "What is the cause of this?"

"I cannot deter yet" he replied setting the body down, on the bed and going to Merlin's side

"Surely there's something," Uther said, narrowing his eyes at his old friend "What aren't you telling me? You know something"

"I fear, I know the answer to the cause of this pledge" response Gaius, letting out a long breath

"Well?"

"Magic" said Gaius "by what the maid claimed happen it's the only thing I can infer"

"Magic" questioned Uther "Are you sure?"

"The maid said 'he became hysteric, and then his body became very hot and then started shaking franticly before he died"

"If this is magic then a sorcerer has breached the Kingdom again," said Uther "Arthur I want you to search every home, child, mother, father-everyone until you find this sorcerer"

"I don't think someone from Camelot could have done this-."

"Please do what I say" hissed Uther "If Gaius is right and magic is the cause Camelot will be destroyed"

"As you wish father" as Arthur bowing his head leaving the room with the other knights following him in his leave.

"I want a curfew placed on Camelot no one is aloud out past eight until this sorcerer is found" Bellowed Uther storming out of the room.

* * *

"_Merlin…Merlin"_

"_Who are you?" replied Merlin "Why won't you tell me who you are"_

"_Merlin…but I have told you and you know who I am, but it is not you time to find out just yet" it said "Who I am does not matter right now as that there is trouble coming to Camelot"_

"_You know what it is what the pledge is? How to stop it?" asked Merlin _

"_It is called The Sweating Sickness only the most powerful of sorcerers can call upon this Pledge" _

"_How is spread"_

"_Through the mouth it goes, but from water it flows fire kills and air wilts the angry beast called Afanc as water it flows and that is all you need to know"_

"_That doesn't tell me how it's spread or how to stop it" interjected Merlin _

"_Are you sure?" it replied "Everything will come together all in do time"_


End file.
